


日记数则

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: abo向，日记流文字。4A9O
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	日记数则

1930年10月15日  
晴  
随着父亲大人遷至台南，放眼皆是稻田老街，极是无趣。

1930年10月19日  
晴  
明天台南的士绅将会拜访，父亲大人让我留在家中。  
台南真的是很无聊，不知道奶奶和母亲大人景况如何？很想念大阪，也不知道桃和南会分化成什么？  
究竟我会是Alpha吗？总之就不要是Beta和Omega就好了。

1930年10月20日  
雨  
周先生带着他的女儿来，原来跟我一样是仍未分化的女孩儿。  
她叫周子瑜，虽然黑了些，但是她长的就画里的人似的，眼睛就跟小狗狗一样。她也会说日语呢，不过就很明显的台湾口音了。她问我叫什么名字，我说sana……但是她说我的名字很好听的了。  
之后周先生就让她明天带我出去玩，她还一本正经的答应了……搞什么嘛，又不是要去打仗。但看她这个样子真是很搞笑。  
总之宴会其实也很好玩的了，希望明天别下雨。

1930年10月21日  
雨  
下雨了。

1930年10月22日  
雨  
什么时候停雨？

1930年10月24日  
雨  
晴天娃娃根本没有一点用。  
但她竟然来了！下著雨为什么来呢？衣服和鞋子都被雨水和泥弄脏了。我就问她为什么要来，她就像小狗狗那样甩著水，说什么这几天下雨怕我会无聊……我怎么会无聊呢？  
但是看她浑身湿辘辘的、外面又下著雨，我就唯有将她留在家里了。

1930年11月9日  
晴  
今天子瑜踏着她的自行车来了，让我坐在后坐跟她出去走走——她的腰真的好细。  
附近的店家好像跟她好像很熟的样子，大叔大妈看到她也会跟她打招呼喊她子瑜。之后她带我去买了旺来酥，但是去的时候那个大妈看见我穿和服就哆哆嗦嗦的……我那里恐怖了？  
而且我也听不明白她们在说什么，真是很郁闷的说。  
也不知道桃分化了没有？

1930年11月19日  
雨  
打雷了，很恐怖。  
幸好有子瑜在，她给我哼了首台湾的民谣，听到她给我哼歌反而打雷也不可怕了。而且她的怀抱暖暖的，一点也不会就她的手脚那么冰冷。  
我就这么跟她说，她竟然说她手脚冰冷但內心温暖。搞什么笑嘛，我可是很认真的在跟她说话。  
但她内心肯定是很温暖的了。  
对了，南寄信来说桃分化成Alpha……我敢打赌说南一定会是Omega，要不然我永远也不再亲子瑜。

1930年11月28日  
晴  
难得跟子瑜上山去郊游，怎知道我竟然不小心扭伤脚了。  
她背着我下山，伏在她的背脊其实也挺舒服的。没想到这小孩瘦瘦小小的，肌肉力量竟然这么好，力气也这么大。  
她应该会是Alpha吧？

1930年12月7日  
晴  
原本打算去找周子瑜的，但是见她和那个可爱的女孩子玩得这么好就算了。  
而且还在说些我听不懂的中文……虽然都是日本人，但还是本岛人和本岛人之间的感情更好吧？  
我讨厌Alpha。

1930年12月13日  
桃和南来台南了。  
南真是越来越可爱，就像Ray酱一样嘛。  
反而桃就看着就是一个Alpha，只是听说她快要入伍了……南好像很不开心的样子，但这也正常的了，毕竟以桃的性格，要是真的开战她真的会很危险。  
我就说跟南来个未分化的女孩间的约会，希望能分担些忧愁吧。  
没想到竟然遇到周子瑜了。  
跟她介绍南时她好像……很讨厌南？这真的很奇怪，她才和南第一次见面。  
之后还急急的告辞了……

1930年12月20日  
桃和南要回日本了。  
南说，子瑜喜欢我。  
怎么可能呢？她应该是喜欢那个女孩子吧？

1930年12月25日  
子瑜说，那个女孩子是舒华，是她朋友锭欣的表妹。  
她说，舒华的恋人是朝鲜人来的。她和舒华只是朋友和姊妹而已。  
她说，那天她以为南是我的恋人才这样——因为她觉得我和南太亲密所以才误会。  
她亲了我。  
“我是认真的。”

1930年12月29日  
成年礼有子瑜陪在我身边，要是奶奶和妈妈也在就好了。  
很不舒服呢，老是发着热。

1931年1月1日  
是Alpha。

1931年5月9日  
我和南要入伍了。  
也好，让她们找个Omega吧。

1931年7月25日  
我跟南被分去了库页，跟桃是不一样的地方。  
南其实是很寂寞的吧……

1931年8月14日  
周子瑜给我寄信了，我没看。  
桃也给南寄信了，她没看。

1931年9月9日  
桃同样给南寄信了，南虽然没看但还是偷偷藏在枕头下。  
子瑜又给我寄信了。

1931年12月25日  
我和南交换了彼此的信件来看。  
子瑜提早分化了，原来是Omega！退伍回台湾后立即让父亲跟周家提亲。  
可是，想到桃和南……

1932年6月14日  
父亲大人虽然很气我要跟周家提亲，但是幸好有奶奶和母亲大人在，最后父亲大人还是同意了。只是本岛人结婚还真是麻烦，又要合八字又要择吉日。  
但是想到子瑜，管他合什么八字择什么吉日。  
对了，桃和南最后还是一起了，真是可喜可贺。

1933年4月8日  
想了很久，孩子就叫茶茶。虽然子瑜说要是那是男孩子怎么办，但我觉得这个一定是女孩子。才不要生男孩子呢，男孩子会抢走我的子瑜……一定要是个长得跟子瑜很像的女孩。  
茶茶，母亲在等你出生。

1933年12月25日  
孩子乳名叫茶茶丸。

1933年12月29日  
生日，无大事。  
易感期来了，退伍之后也没用过抑制剂，这回还是第一次。

1944年6月14日  
今天是子瑜的生日，但是她不在了。  
若果那时候她真的是Alpha会多好啊，就算我和她各自找到个Omega也好，至少她就会继续在这里。岳家前段时候失火了，她的照片全都烧光了，害我都快忘了她的样子——我唯一记得的只有她的眼睛，可那只是因为茶茶丸的眼睛长得跟她一模一样。要是茶茶丸长得更像她就好了，这样我就不会忘记她的样子。  
战事越发危殆，父亲原本想将茶茶丸带去大阪。但听说敌军最近都在轰炸，所以就将茶茶丸寄养在岳家那边，就草草入伍了。  
现在除了Omega，Alpha基本上也参战了。怕且之后也会轮到我了吧？岳家本來也叫我过去那边住，但我就想留在这，留在子瑜和我的家。  
当初我应该多陪她的，应该要多看她的信。  
子瑜啊，我想你了。

1944年10月20日  
雨  
茶茶丸不要是Alpha，Alpha总要送命的。  
今晚月光真美，明天一起看吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 1944年10月21日，第一批神风特別攻击队出发。


End file.
